Nick Dominant, Joe Recessive
by Havah Kinny
Summary: JONAS AU not agents. After six months of being his usual, tender self, Nick gets a little feisty and vents his feelings out on the only person available to him, Joe. Joick, graphicish warning. Haha. Eat it...oh wait, that's Nick's job.


Nick walked briskly in to Joe's room, kicking the door shut behind him. He stormed towards Joe, great purpose and determination on his face. He pushed his older brother against the wall of the bedroom and pressed his lips roughly against Joe's. "Nick, what are you doing?" Joe pushed Nick back, quite shocked. They had been together for almost six months, and Nick had never done anything like this.

"Something I should have done ages ago." He smothered Joe's lips in another kiss, preventing Joe from further questioning Nick's intentions. After only a few seconds, Nick began to grab at the hem of Joe's shirt, pulling it over his brother's head. He let it fall to the floor and yanked off his own shirt, not bothering to give Joe a chance to do it for him. Nick ran his hands over Joe's bare chest for a split second before grabbing Joe by his belt loops and throwing him down on the bed. Joe felt Nick's body cover his as the curly haired boy began to kiss him furiously again, rough, calloused hands dancing all over his chest and sides. Nick bit down hard on Joe's tongue and Joe let his fingers claw at Nick's curls as he tasted the metallic blood that Nick's teeth drew. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard you want be able to walk in a straight line for a month," Nick growled in to Joe's ear only a fraction of a second before he began so suck on it.

"What has gotten in to you?" Joe asked, though there was no denying that he liked this. Nick didn't answer, but continued to suck on Joe's ear while his right hand slithered down Joe's side and plunged beneath the waistband of Joe's jeans. Nick didn't care that there was hardly room enough for Joe in those pants, not to mention Joe in his current state. His fingers immediately began to caress Joe, who let out a whimper of delight.

"Yeah, you like that?" Nick asked, smirking as he moved his lips to suck on Joe's neck, biting slightly first. The fingers of Nick's right hand curled around Joe as he single handedly undid his own belt buckle with his left. Joe moved his hands so that they were running up and down Nick's muscular back. Once he was free of his belt, Nick unbuttoned and unzipped his tight black pants, letting the fly hang open. He extracted his hand from Joe's briefs and thrust his hips in to Joe's, forcing his hard-on to rub against Joe's, eliciting another rich moan from the older boy's throat. Nick's body slid down Joe's and in one fluid movement, he unbuttoned, unzipped and removed Joe's pants. "Time for a little debriefing, eh?" Nick grinned malevolently as his hands tugged Joe's white briefs from his body. Without any further commentary, Nick lowered his head and took Joe in his mouth, his tongue flicking wildly almost immediately. He wrapped his tongue as far around Joe's boner as he could and drew his brother in as far as was possible. He ran the tip of his tongue all along Joe, stroking him ever so slightly, teasing him. A loud groan came from Joe, who was trying hard not to burst in to Nick's mouth right then. The self control that it took was overwhelming, but it was worth it for the pleasure that Nick was providing him with. Just as abruptly as he had begun on Joe, Nick released him, pulling his body back up towards Joe and shoving his tongue deep down the older boy's throat. Nick pulled away from the ferocious kiss only seconds later. He stood and quickly shed his boxer-briefs and pants.

Nick grabbed Joe by his wrist and pulled him to a standing position for less then a second before pushing him to his knees. He roughly forced Joe's arms behind his back, tying his wrists together tightly with the nearest thing in sight, black electrical tape that lay on Joe's bedroom floor. Nick grabbed his belt and circled it around Joe's biceps, cinching the buckle as tightly as possible before standing again. He walked in front of Joe, standing barely an inch away. "You know what-" Nick didn't get to finish his command before Joe's lips circled around him, drawing him in. "Mmmm, that's good…" Nick lowered his hands so that they were grabbing at Joe's thick hair, tugging at it roughly as Joe's tongue jerked and twisted around him. "That's enough." A minute or so later, Nick jerked Joe's head back by yanking at his hair. Nick lifted his right hand and slapped Joe hard across his left cheek. Joe's head turned to the side with the force of Nick's hand, but Nick grabbed his chin, pulling Joe roughly in to a standing position, ignoring the bright red mark now staining Joe's tan skin. Nick threw Joe against the wall, grabbing a fistful of Joe's hair and using it to control the older boy's head as he pressed Joe's right cheek against the cold white plaster.

"Take me…" Joe whimpered as Nick teased him by pressing his front to Joe's back. "Please Nick, now!" Without warning, Nick dove inside of Joe, drawing a loud roar of pain and desire from his brother. Nick pulled back slightly and then slammed in to Joe, thrusting in as deeply as possible. Joe let out another loud cry, only fueling Nick's actions further. Nick didn't bother to silence Joe, there was no one home and he liked being able to make his brother scream. The younger boy wasted no time in pulling back a second time, thrusting himself even deeper in to Joe. "OH GOD! NICK!" Joe wasn't sure how much longer he could hold on. Nick hadn't been inside of him long, but it wasn't going to take much more for Joe to lose the little control that he had left. Nick's right hand made it's way down Joe's thigh while his left remained tangled in Joe's hair, keeping his head against the wall. He licked his lips quickly before driving himself in to Joe yet again, winning not only a scream of his name but a climax from his brother. Proud of his stamina, Nick thrust in to Joe once more before spilling inside of him and pulling out. Nick jerked Joe around roughly and pressed his body in to Joe's, kissing him passionately.

Nick pulled away from Joe a few seconds later, shoving him to the ground before grabbing his pants from the floor and extracting something from the pocket. Joe barely saw the glint of the Swiss Army Knife that Nick had been given as a gift years ago. Nick used the blade to cut the belt from Joe's upper arms and the tape from his wrists. He then threw the knife to the ground beside the belt, which was now in two pieces, and lay down on the floor, pulling Joe on top of him. He placed his hand on the back of Joe's neck and drew his lips closer for a kiss as Joe's hands ran up and down his sides, massaging his skin roughly. "I love you, Nick." Joe's voice was deep and husky, dry from all of the screaming and moaning.

"I love you too, Joe. I always have."


End file.
